


Biggest Fan

by cascountshisfreckles



Series: Writing Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fan Dean, M/M, YouTuber Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascountshisfreckles/pseuds/cascountshisfreckles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is Dean's favorite youtuber. Whats the doing at Lawrence High School?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biggest Fan

Dean couldn’t believe his eyes. Castiel Novak, famous youtuber and the love of his life, was in Lawrence High School.

Dean had discovered Castiel’s channel when he had been watching cat videos and in the corner of his eye on the recommended videos was a handsome man holding a small kitten. Dean quickly clicked on the video and was immediately sucked into the world of the boy with the deep voice and blue eyes.

Dean had religiously watched his videos for the past six months, sometimes rewatching them at night so Castiel’s soothing voice could lull him to sleep. Of course he’d never admit this, so when Castiel showed up looking like sex on legs, he couldn’t help but fangirl on the inside. _C’mon Winchester hes just a guy. Just like you. Only gorgeous. And funny. And adorable. And- damn it! Get going!_

Dean swaggered over to where Castiel was standing only for him to whip around and stumble into Dean. “Oh my apologizes I did not see you there” “Oh it’s alright dude. I was just wondering if I’ve met you before you look kinda familiar.” _Nice Winchester play it cool_. Castiel’s eyes widened and he started to stutter.

“Oh! Um I d-don’t believe we’ve ever met before. I’m a new student here and I was just about to try and find my class and-”

“Oh I’ll help you out. I know where all the classrooms are.” Dean supplied with a obvious wink. Castiel blushed and stuttered out a yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Want one?  
> Go to cascountshisfreckles.tumblr.com/ask/ and put in your prompt!


End file.
